


Change

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass (But in Fallout 4) [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Depressing, Fictober 2019, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt 21: "Change is annoyingly difficult."





	Change

"Change is annoyingly difficult." Mati groaned. 

It's not something she would've ever thought about before: nuclear fallout changes normal everyday experiences. The lack of clean, running water and electricity in most locations made her have to stop and think. There was no such thing as daily showers, working toilets, refrigerated foods…basically anything she was used to. Going from having everything to having nothing was quite the drastic change, and Mati hated it. 

She was always hungry, and with the little food she could get her hands on, it usually didn't taste great. Everyone was always on edge from the constant threat and paranoia of Raiders and wild creatures attacking. Getting a full night's rest was almost impossible. 

"I know." Nate said, bringing her out of her depressing bubble of thought. 

"I'm not sure if I can keep living like this."

"What other option do you have aside from death?" 

Mati didn't answer. She didn't want to die, but this life was barely worth living for. Would things ever get better? Perhaps in the long run if everyone worked together. With Raiders running around amok and evil robots and creatures looking to kill, any progress would be severely delayed. 

"Why couldn't this just be a shitty dream?" Mati asked with a frown.

"God, I wish that's all this was." 

Things had to get better in the end, right? Right?


End file.
